


[ART] Control (Drawn back in October 2012)

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Blindfolds, Bondage, Digital Art, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), NSFW Art, magic tendril bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: Merlin has Arthur right where he wants himArthur has Merlin right where he needs him
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	[ART] Control (Drawn back in October 2012)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/gifts).



> I drew this up as a birthday gift for fellow tentacle aficionado marguerite_26 back in October 2012, and realized now that putting it on AO3, I actually need to give it a proper name and summary LOL. 
> 
> If this hits ALL THE THINGS for you, I HIGHLY recommend [this fic that marguerite_26 wrote for me](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Holidays/works/585034) as a gift and holy cow THAT fic got remixed and jeeze EVERYTHING is so angsty magic sexy times and I'm here for it!

Merlin has Arthur right where he wants him


End file.
